As the mouth cavity is in frequent contact with food, bacteria develops therein which must be addressed with good oral hygiene to reduce the risk of cavities, periodontal disease or other oral diseases. The benefits of brushing and flossing are widely known. However, tooth brushing and flossing may not sufficiently clean all of the teeth surfaces and mouth cavity. Accordingly, mouthwashes are often recommended by professionals, such as dentists and orthodontists, in an effort to combat the adverse effects of bacteria.
Mouthwash, sometimes also referred to as a mouth rinse, is typically a liquid which is not swallowed, but rather swirled within the mouth cavity with use of periodontal muscles or head movement. Commercially available mouthwashes often contain alcohol as an ingredient. However, alcohol can act a drying agent potentially causing dry mouth and increasing halitosis, as well as potentially irritate the mouth cavity. Additionally, mouthwashes containing alcohol may not be suitable for some people such as children.
Accordingly, the inventors under the direction of the present assignee are continually seeking innovations regarding mouthwash compositions in an effort to improve overall oral health and overcome problems associated with some prior mouthwash compositions.
Embodiments of the invention address the foregoing needs and others.